Falling into Shadows
by LoopyFist
Summary: What if a writer, who put themselves into a story in which they wanted to help defeat a 'sinister darkness' from doing harm to others, tries to save everyone without looking too suspisious themselves?   Let us find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the prologue, explaining a few things. If you wish to skip this, then scroll down until you see the (…). I suggest that you read it all though.

.

Before we…'start the show' … I would like to state a few…'facts'.

There is, of course, more than one universe.

As such, there is also more than one 'multiverse' as well.

…at least…that's what I believe.

The fact of the matter is, that there are many ways to enter these vast amounts of universes and it is simpler than you believe. Believe me or not, one of the many doorways to these vast amounts of parallel dimensions is through writing.

I would understand skepticism in this, but there is some truth to the words I write to you now. Many people believe that a writer, such as myself, or even you, create the worlds with the stroke of our pens and the seemingly endless typing of our keyboards.

This is only half true.

Sometimes, if we're lucky, we create the worlds.

Most of the time, we write the stories of worlds already created.

These stories aren't real. At least, not to this world anyway. But, it's very real to them. Those who thrive in their own universes, I mean. So it would be nice to care about their well being when they are in peril.

Then again, I'm a writer who hasn't been too kind to many a world.

But I've had helped many too.

It started out as a bit of a 'writer's block exercise'. I would enter a universe in danger, of any kind, and attempt to save it.

Please, don't think that I 'played God' or was always 'the hero' in the story. That's foolish.

I always kept a few rules.

Never state my real name. Think before acting. Pay attention to details without losing the big picture of things.

Achieve the final goal, defeating whatever darkness was in that universe, by whatever means necessary. If the other 'heroes' were perfectly capable of winning, which they usually were, help them achieve it before even thinking of taking it on alone or trying anything too risky.

…And that the character I place myself as in the story, my 'avatar' if you will, is perfectly capable of being hurt, maimed, crushed, poisoned, and most ultimately, killed.

With those thoughts in mind, I sit down, relax, and let the story begin where it will, letting my mind flow with the story.

Things do not, and I really mean do not, always go as planned. There's always something…chaotic and unexpected that happens during these tales. Not sure how, not sure why. You could believe what you just read or you could say I'm a few apples short of an orchard.

Either way, this time the story seems to be different.

Sure, I've 'went into' the MLP multiverse before, dropping that story after a bit, but one day I wanted to go into another.

I know it sound funny, but this MLP world, it was…'felt'… significantly darker than the last one I went to. Or many others I went to.

Perhaps the better word would be 'sinister'. It felt sinister. Or devious. Simply put, it rubbed me the wrong way. Only a couple of stories I wrote did that. Ones that had some unfortunate happenings in them.

I suppose that I should tell you of how I 'felt it'.

This is where the story starts.

(…)

I open my eyes to see the dark streets of Ponyville. The night sky is free from clouds with stars as clear as the full moon above me.

I remind myself of what I look like in this world. A midsized, black unicorn colt, short black mane…not exactly 'blending in' but it will have to do.

I look back to the outskirts of the town to see, what I believe is, Everfree forest. I instantly felt something was wrong in there. Something that was way too dark to be taken lightly…or by oneself.

I turn back and walk through the empty village. 'Everypony must be asleep…' I thought as I walked, taking note to the lightless houses with the only sound being the rustling of the trees through the wind. I had begun to get a bit nervous, things seeming to be a little too quiet, I needed to calm myself down just in case something would-

"HI!"

I jumped, quickly turning toward the owner of the voice, but sighed in relief. The owner of the voice was, thankfully, the ever happy, party loving Pinkie Pie, who then introduced herself after the surprising greeting.

"Hi…my name's M-Maelstrom." I replied, a bit of a stop in my voice. Was I that scared that I couldn't speak normally? Perhaps I was thinking too much about the scenery or what was in that ghastly forest.

She was about to go into a stream of questions and comments, as I would have expected, but she stopped short, then gasped dramatically.

"Where is your CUTIE MARK?" she suddenly blurted out

I blinked for a couple of seconds, not even thinking about how she could have woken someone up with her yell.

I had forgotten that, in the first MLP world that I went to, that my character had no cutie mark. Don't ask me how, I didn't know the reason. It could have been I hadn't thought of it, or something else entirely, but I knew that wouldn't help with keeping ponies from questioning. I had quickly told her that I just never had one, hoping she would drop the subject for now.

"…well, Maelstrom, I know you're not from around here. Where are you staying?" She asked.

Good, she dropped the subject. "I don't know…I just got here…"

She immediately offered me a place over where she stayed, at Sugarcube Corner. I gave in, after refusing once or twice, and followed her to the bakery.

As we walked in the store, I supposed that we were going to sneak upstairs to her room while the owners were asleep, and then explain my presence in the morning.

"MISTER AND MISSIES CAAAAAAKE!"

Then again…I had offhandedly forgotten this was Pinkie who I was staying with.

The shop owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, had walked in the room looking tired and slightly aggravated. I didn't know if they lived in the store or not, and I wasn't willing to ask. Pinkie had quickly asked if I could stay the night, to which they looked at me, questioningly. I suppose they were just being cautious, I am a stranger after all.

Mrs. Cake then smiled. "Well…I suppose it will be okay if he-"

She stopped short. Both Cakes had stared at me, eyes now fully wide with shock. I think Mrs. Cake had mumbled something, not losing her surprised look. Pinkie Pie, however, held a bit of a…embarrassed look, smiling as if she was about to nervously laugh like it was nothing.

It didn't take much to figure that they were looking at my markless flank. I had thanked them for their approval for staying, and Pinkie and I headed upstairs. I turned my head back in time to see the couple exchange a worried look. I sighed. The morning would bring many questions.

"Oh don't worry," she said "They're just a little tired from being woken up…"

…was Pinkie trying to be reassuring to me? Hmm…I suppose she thought I was insulted or embarrassed. I was surprised that Pinkie had already made a makeshift bed for me, which I immediately laid down in. Usually, I would ask, but when it comes to Pinkie Pie, I could let that detail go. Before I laid my head down on the pillow, I saw a little lizard staring face to face with me.

"Oh that's just Gummy, my pet alligator." She said giggling "I think he likes you!"

That alligator had always me uncomfortable with its stare. I turned the other way and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Maelstrom." I heard her say before I drifted into sleep.

…

I returned to my world. I was slightly disappointed in my findings. Just some premonitions and nothing more. Then again, that was just a little dip into that world. I would need some more time to fully go through and see what happens during my next look into this world…

Something still rubs me wrong about the forest…but I'll leave that for another day.

Farewell for now.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what I know for now.

**Name (of 'avatar')**: Maelstrom

**Goal**: Find whatever had that 'sinister feeling' and defeat it

**Current Objective**: Find more information about the 'sinister feeling'

Let us continue…

…

I had woken up to the warm sun, as well as a smiling Pinkie Pie, shining in my face.

"Morining!" She greeted

I slowly smile to her. "Mornin' Pinkie Pie."

"Come on! It's time to get up and start the day!" Pinkie yelled, bouncing around the room.

Part of me envied her energy in the morning. I slowly get up, shake my head to get myself awake, and I begin to follow a bouncing Pinkie Pie downstairs to the bakery.

"Well, good morning, you two!" Mrs. Cake smiled. She looked as cheerful as can be. Mr. Cake stood by her, smiling as well.

"Good morning, Mister and Missus Cake." I reply "Thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Mr. Cake says "A pony in need is-"

The abrupt stop in his sentence was because somepony had entered the store. I hadn't expected it because I thought it was early in the morning…how long did I sleep?

The pony who had arrived was Twilight Sparkle, the smart and sensible book reader of the 'elements of harmony'. She said hello to Pinkie and the Cakes, not taking any notice to me.

"Mrs. Cake, I need to talk to you about an order…" She then paused, her eyes turning to me "Oh! Hello. Who are you?"

"My name's Maelstrom." I answer. This time I don't stutter with my name.

"Yeah! He stayed the night in my room!" Pinkie added

Twilight gave me the most peculiar stare. I think you could have called it…'questioningly'? I suppose that she thought that I had suggested staying in Pinkie's room, and was judging my morality in her mind. The Cakes exchanged a glance between each other, like they did last night.

"I had nowhere else to go." I reassured her, a tad of embarrassment in my voice "I refused before she finally convinced me."

The look she gave me faded. "Oh. Okay, welcome to Ponyville."

"Anyway," Twilight continued, "I needed to make an order for…"

She had paused again, a look of realization in her eyes. She turned back to me with a look similar to the one she gave me before, but this time it was like she was…analyzing me, as if to account for a detail she may have miscalculated, complete with her head tilted a tad to the right. Her eyes slowly got wider, as if she had found the detail she thought she had just made up in her mind.

"You, don't have a cutie mark?" she slowly asked

The Cakes looked slightly worried. I sighed. I'd rather not have them alarmed.

"Uh…yeah. I don't." I answer

"But How?" She continues "Everypony has one! Aren't you good at somethi—"

She had caught herself before finishing her sentence. I suppose she realized that I could have taken severe offense to that. I kept a look of unamusement.

"Oh…I didn't mean tha...! I mean…uhh…" She had nervously continued. Trying to think of what to say next. Mrs. Cake decided to intervene, asking Twilight about her order. As the two continued their conversation, Pinkie Pie walked up next to me.

"Don't worry about it, Maelstrom. Twilight didn't mean anything by it." She told me

"Yeah…" I replied calmly, she still looked concerned

Knowing Twilight's personality, she really didn't mean to make it seem insulting, she had just never seen something like it before and probably got a little hysterical. What worried me was that she would most likely write about 'the markless colt' in one of her 'friendship reports' to Princess Celestia, who would, worst case scenario, come straight to Ponyville to see for herself and question me.

I suppose it is suffice to say that I am a bit wary of the princess; she has this 'air' about her…like she always knows more than she lets on. I would rather her not come and question me. Out of all the ponies, she's the one most likely to find out who I really am.

That, though, is just a speculation. What mattered now was to keep a low profile.

"… I'm completely fine with it, Pinkie Pie."I reassure her, bringing her attention to my flank "You don't have to worry about me."

She smiled. It was calm and caring smile, a slight difference than her usual grin.

"Okay." She said, then nudging me playfully "…But don't act so _gloomy_ anymore, okay Maelstrom?"

"Fine." I agreed, giving her a nudge back "…But why do _you_ keep acting like you already know how I act?"

"I can tell." She answers "You're a good pony, Maelstrom!"

..heh.' Good Pony'…

"Thanks, Pinkie pie." I give her a smile back

She giggled. I suppose that she was finally convinced I'm okay. I had to admit, she was…kind of adorable when she just giggled around or was just being random.

I suddenly realized how long I had been just staring at her without saying a word. She had barely noticed, still laughing. Twilight hadn't paid attention, still talking to the Cakes. The Cakes, however, had been looking at me and Pinkie talk for who knows how long; Mrs. Cake smiled even wider than when I first talked to her, while Mr. Cake chuckled a little. I don't know if they saw me staring back at them, but I could tell by their expressions what they were probably thinking. I felt a little awkward, and decided to speak.

"Well, anyway, I…guess I'll be going now…" I start, heading for the door, but Pinkie Pie quickly gets in front of me.

"You can't go yet!" she said

I sigh. She's like a foal. "…And why not?"

"Don't you want to take a look around Ponyville?"she insisted

Tempting…but I wanted to get to Everfree forest to gather info…so I tried to decline, stating I was just passing through the town while traveling.

"Come on! I know that you'll love it around here!" she proclaimed, striking a dynamic pose.

I paused.

"You're not going to let me leave, are you?" I asked

"Nope. Follow me, Maelstrom!" she answered

For some reason, I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with. 'I suppose I'll go along for now' I thought. I could hear the Cakes laugh softly before I left through the door.

I followed Pinkie Pie around, her playfully bouncing up and down, her curly pink mane swaying with every jump. Though she's happy 99.9% of the time, there was a good reason to feel cheerful this day.

The sun shone brightly yet kept a perfect temperature, big and puffy clouds filled a beautifully blue sky. Birds had been flying around through the trees and different colored homes as different colored ponies walked through the streets. To say that the atmosphere felt more welcoming than when I first arrived would be an understatement. Basically it was a total opposite.

This didn't make me forget about what I felt last night, but it was a great change in scenery. I guess you could say that all of Ponyville was completely at peace.

Then I heard the voices.

The voices of the Ponyville citizens, to be exact.

They were obviously talking about me, the words of 'no cutie mark' quietly slipping out of their mouths. I take no mind to it. I'm used to people treating me like that. Like I'm from some other dimension. I don't look at them, but the voices continue to get a little louder with each step I take…

"No cutie mark?"

"Wow, really?"

"Look at him…"

"How old is he?"

"How could he not have one?"

"Strange…"

"Odd…"

"How weird…"

"…Maelstrom?"

Pinkie caught me off guard again. I looked up surprised, but I quickly shook it off and told her that I was just thinking hard.

She looks at me closely, eyes squinted.

"Okay!" She finally says, and continues bouncing along as if nothing happened. I follow.

"You're being very quiet, Maelstrom." She then said without turning around

"Just taking in all of the scenery…" I said

She laughs "Yeah! It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Her words made my thoughts turn to my world. It has its horrible crummy and disgusting parts with many horrible, crummy and disgusting people in it, yet to me…it's still worth dying for. I compare it to this world. Pure and innocent in comparison to mine, except for that 'sinister feeling'. I contemplate if I would die trying to preserve this place like I would my own world…

I then laugh with her. "Yeah…Yeah it is."

"You LAUGHED!" She said, turning her head to me

"Yeah, I can do that."I replied

"I knew you could!" she said, turning back to bounce "I was a little worried that everypony talking about you while we were walking was getting you down!"

I stopped. She looked back and stopped as well.

"Maelstrom?" she said, concerned

"You…heard?"I ask

"Yeah." She replies nonchalantly "Don't worry about it, though. It doesn't matter what they think about you not having a cutie mark."

This really had surprised me. I didn't expect her to have heard any of what the other ponies said, believing she was in "Pinkie World", and didn't hear a thing. Sure, Pinkie had done some nigh improbable things for an earth pony…or anypony, but this had intrigued me. It's in her character to care about how others are doing and if they are happy, but I didn't expect this…perhaps Pinkie Pie is more aware than I thought…

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie." I smile at her

"You're welcome! And we're here!"

I had not noticed where we were going, or how long we walked, but we had arrived at Twilight Sparkle's Library. Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assistant, had been standing near the doorway, and waved to us.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" he said "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, this is Maelstrom! Maelstrom, this is Spike!" she awnsers

"Hey, Spike."I said

"Hey." He paused "…Hey, you don't have a—!"

"I know." I cut him off.

I don't mean to be rude but, truth be told, it was beginning to get old.

"…oh. " he said "Anyway, have you seen Twilight? I woke up later than usual and I couldn't find her."

"I don't know Spike." She replied "The last time we saw her was at the bakery, but I figured she'd be back by now."

"Maybe she had to get something else?" I suggest

"I guess so, but tell me if you see her, okay?" he asks

"Okay! See ya, Spike!" she said

We began walking away from the library. "I guess now were looking for Twilight?" I ask

" Yeah!" she answers " I think that she needed something from Rarity…so I guess we go there!"

Rarity. Generosity keeper of the 'elements of harmony'. Elegant, polite, and graceful, when she isn't angry, that is. I always had some mixed feelings about her, depending on episode. Always worried about looks, but I think she has appreciation for inner beauty. That and she is willing to get dirty when it comes to friends. Probably spends too much energy paying attention to detail, but the end result is impressive and she works hard for it.

She's resourceful, as well as well-spoken, being very good with wordplay. Then again, I personally believe she's at her 'funniest' when she's an emotional train wreck…

"We're here!"

Pinkie shook me from my thoughts again. We were right in front of Rarity's dressmaking shop, the 'Carousel Boutique'.

"Come on in!" Pinkie said, opening the door

As we walked into the room, I took notice of the details of the room. There was one side of the room that displayed beautiful gowns worn by faceless mannequins. Other gorgeous dresses and clothing were displayed on different sides of the room. It seems that Rarity had a bit of an 'inspirational burst' as of late. Noting that, I saw Rarity herself at a desk, sleeping on a pile clothing sketches. She must have been working late on them.

"RARITTYYYYY!" Pinkie called

"mmm…hmm…OH! Hello Pinkie!" she woke with a shock. I guess she fell back asleep after opening up the store.

"Hey, have you seen Twilight?" Pinkie asked "Spike wanted to know where she was."

"Oh you just missed her, Pinkie." She said

"Awww…"Pinkie frowned

"Don't worry, Pinkie, she couldn't have gotten far." Rarity told her

"Okay!" Pinkie said, smiling again

Rarity laughed softly, "Well I suppose you'll be going…now…"

She had paused mid sentence. Her now wide eyes had turned to me; I swear I could see them twinkle. She slowly walked toward me, her smile widening with each step. It didn't take much to gather what she was thinking. I remembered that when I heard Pinkie say her name, I had an urge to make her reconsider so I could avoid an awkward confrontation...perhaps I should have listened to me…

Anyway I respect Rarity fully, but the last thing I need from her, or anypony, is any hints to a desired relationship. It is another one of my rules. It will be fairly difficult to explain it to her, she tends to be persistent, but it's doable.

I don't think she'll give up easily; she looks as if she's having a 'romanticized vision' of me, with roses, sparkling gems, wind blowing through my mane and a harp playing in the background. 'I can even hear the harp playing in my mind…' I think. 'It even sounds like it's right next…wait…'

I turn to see Pinkie playing, to my 'surprise', a large golden harp, only pausing after she noticed both me and Rarity looking at her.

"…I'm not going to ask where you got that harp…" I say calmly

"…As you wouldn't have." She replied politely, giving the harp one last strum

…and so begins the eventual destruction of the forth wall.

"Well, well, WELL…" Rarity said, looking me up and down "I don't believe I've ever seen you in Ponyville. What is your name?"

I cough nervously ,"Uh...It's Maelstrom, Miss—"

"Rarity! You may call me Rarity…" She finished politely

"Well, Rarity, it seems that you've been working overnight on some work." I state, looking over at her desk

"Oh that! It's just preliminary sketches to some designs that I've been working on." She awnsers nervously, "Not my best work, but these ideas have been coming to me so late I just HAVE to finish them!"

"That makes sense." I said shrugging "Any artist would do the same if struck by inspiration."

"Yes…" she agreed "Are… you an artist?"

I decided not to lie. "…I sketch."

"Oh! Well…you MUST show me these sketches at once! I would LOVE to see them." She said

"I don't have any on me…" I admit

"That doesn't matter." She told me, then pointing to her desk"You could just draw something on one of my blank sheets of paper!"

I sighed, "I would, but I…must get going. Pinkie and I did promise Spike that we would find Twilight."

She pauses "Well…very well." She states "But you must show me some of your artwork one day."

"…of course." I say.

"Farewell, Maelstrom!" she said waving a hoof

Pinkie and I walk out of the store. Well, that's over…but I know she will continue.

"Off to find Twi Twi!" Pinkie said

We walked.

"Maelstrom, do you like Rarity?" Pinkie asked

It had only been half a second since we left.

I sighed, "I just MET her."

"She likes you~!"she sings

"Oh. How then, Pinkie Pie, could you possibly tell if she does?" I said sarcastically

She giggles. "It's so OBVIOUS! The eyes, the staring, asking you to stay and draw for her, the HARP!"

"Don't remind me of that harp."I said quickly

" 'Kay! But still, she wants to MARRY YOU SO BAAAAADLYYYY!~"she said, singing out the last words

Okay, now she's just taunting me to get me to talk. Nevertheless, Pinkie's kind of right. Her mannerisms toward me were a tad…forward, that's not what got to me. She never said it, but when she asked me to sketch, her eyes told me 'stay, sketch, have some tea, tell me about yourself, meet my sister, meet my parents, do l look good in this wedding dress and does it match well with the suit that looks perfectly fitted for you?'. At least…that's what I saw…

Although, she's the only one who didn't say a thing about my blank flank. It's possible she didn't notice, focusing on other things, but…

I look at Pinkie, "Well then. I suppose I'll go tell Rarity that I am not interested in a relationship with anypony at this time."

"Don't deny it, Maelstrom!" She says bouncing around me "You CARE about her!"

"I care about a lot of ponies and not like THAT."I tell her

"You mean like me?" she asks, wearing a small smile while playfully fluttering her eyelashes

"…Pinkie Pie, please don't toy with me like that." I ask her "It's…awkward."

She giggles "You know I'm just messing with you. But Rarity isn't…~ "

"Where do you think Twilight is now?" I ask, changing the subject

"Probably at Sweet Apple Acres. I've got a good feeling that she's there!"she answers

Sweet Apple Acres. That's where Applejack lives. I suppose that going there might clear up some answers.

"Oh. Well, lead the way." I said

"Okay! Come on!"she said

We pick up pace. I felt the air pass my face and through my mane as I ran with her. Then I heard something…

"He shouldn't be here…"

That irked me. I had slowed down to look back at the pony who said that, though I soon realized it wasn't a pony at all. It looked like a shadow of a pony, but I could feel that sinister energy coming off of it, just like I did with Everfree forest. It had looked at me, with its glowing white eyes, and disappeared behind some trees.

I lied to Pinkie, saying that I saw an object on the ground and wanted to pick it up, and bolted toward the shadow. I was by myself now, face to face with this shadowlike pony. The…thing had smiled at me, but its smile was not normal…

It wasn't because the smile was more vicious than a hydra, but more to the point that its jaw had stretched to an impossible length, showing sharp, gigantic white teeth that would make sharks jealous. The shadow had charged at me, its mouth open wide enough to swallow me whole, I quickly jumped away before it could bite my upper half off.

It had then stared at me, its jaw returning normally, smiling.

"You should not be here…" it said, its voice raspy, as if it was growling with each word

"You can't stop me." I told it "I won't let you destroy this world."

"You cannot hope to win this…" The thing laughed, "You will fail…"

Classic bad guy talk. "Farewell…hero…" it said, before disappearing like smoke.

Darn…that was something horrible…or at least my realization that the shadow creature is just a foot soldier…or worse just a scout. Whatever is in the forest is much bigger and eviler than that monster I faced, but that scout is still dangerous. If it went straight into town, it could…would most likely eat some ponies and cause a massive havoc. It's less powerful, but it's devious…crafty. Devious minds can do so much with so little.

That being said…

"…Malestrom?"

Pinkie had walked up, her voice sounded soft…worried. That's something to worry about. She asked me if everything was alright. I laugh and nudge her with a hoof, hoping to relieve her of that mood.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" I smile "What's wrong with you?"

"More like what's wrong with you. Why did you run off like that?" she asked

"I just thought I saw something…"I told her

"Or somepony…"she corrects

"Yeah…but it's gone now so you don't have to worry about anything."I said

"So, this is Maelstrum, huh?"

I could recognize the accent even if she didn't slur my name a bit. Applejack, the honest, hardworking earth pony of the 'elements of harmony'. Her dependability is admirable, I must admit, but I'm skeptical about something else. Since she's 'honesty', could she know when I'm about to lie? Hmm….

"Uh…yes, I'm Maelstrom." I answer "…and you're…"

"Applejack." She finishes "Please to meet you."

She held out her hoof. I calmly bump my hoof on hers. Brohoof on the first day. Nice.

I turn to Pinkie Pie. "So this is the one you were talking about finding?"I ask

"Yep." Applejack replied.

...

I had 'pulled out' of the world momentarily, to type some of my new findings and opinions. That's when something…odd happened.

I don't know why…but as I began, I started to write something… completely different. It felt like …something or someone had contacted me. Through typing. It was almost as if I was having a conversation with someone. As if…something else was typing for me with each reply.

This is how it went.

.

"_This will end foolishly…"_

(I paused. I realized 'who' it was)

"_This will end—"_

"you won't stop me."

"…_think about it Maelstrom." _

"Think about it? Oh Please. I .won't. leave. Them. With. Something. Like. you. Period."

"…_Think before you act. Think…"_

(He paused)

"_What will it take for you to reconsider?"_

"You leaving that universe forever."

"_Heheheheheh. That's funny. You're funny, Maelstrom."_

(Silence)

"_This is the truth…I am the 'boss'."_

"Why? Wh—"

(I pause)

"…heh."

"_What?"_

"I don't even have to ask. You are only here to create mayhem. You don't care about revenge. You don't care about anypony. You just wanna destroy someone."

"_Good. That's about half of my real plan."_

(silence)

"_Think about it…think…one day you will rule them all. As a God. All of them."_

"I am no GOD. I will never rule over others like…slaves to a tyrant!"

"_Just think about it. You can do it…if you wanted to. But you squander your potential by…helping these ponies…these wastes of life…"_

"You haven't seen wastes of life. This world has its little bad parts but it is nowhere near others."

(I got careless with my words, thinking it was just another MLP villain. It laughed.)

"_That, my little storm, is a false accusation. You… you have not __**seen**__ true depravation. You've been far, I must admit. But there is more. So…so much more. "_

(Silence)

_Think about it… think…and one day…you will…win._

.

It…or the feeling had left…I will stop here for now. It's late as it is.

Luckily, my second trip has given me many answers…with more questions attached to them.

Heh. I hope I…

Never mind.

Farewell for now…

…

Current Objective Completed.

New Objective: Find ways to combat opposing force


End file.
